


Latibule

by ChestnutPatronus14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Umino Iruka, M/M, Multi, Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutPatronus14/pseuds/ChestnutPatronus14
Summary: Latibule: A hiding place; a place of safety and comfort.For as long as Iruka could remember, Kakashi has always been there.  He's known him since they were both children, and as the years went by, they became something more then friends. It doesn't matter what comes in their path, so long as they are together nothing can defeat them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the next fanfic, this one for a long time OTP of mine. I am not currently caught up on Naruto Shipuden, but I know most of the basics of things that occur. If it gets to a point where I do need to catch up to keep writing, the fic will be paused. It starts when Iruka is a teenager, and it will go from there, occasionally referencing things in their past.
> 
> As for the rating, tags and characters, that has the potential to change as time goes on.
> 
> Enjoy.

It was strange to be standing there by the memorial with a bit of a smile on his features.It was a habit of his from time to time to go there, and find his parents names etched into the stone. That day he had a reason to be smiling though, there was nothing that he could do that would cause that smile to disappear from his face.It had taken him three years, but he had passed the Chunin Exams. 

“I did it mom…dad… I passed.It took a long time, but I did it.I passed.”His fingers hovered over his parents’ names, tracing them in the air just above the memorial stone.Of course it did not help that most of those who had been in classes with him as he grew up had not only graduated before him, but passed the exam earlier than he did. It was a weight that was pressing down on Iruka’s shoulders.He knew he was a good ninja, and that he had skills that would be useful that he was beginning to hone incredibly well.

It was the slightest of movements that had initially caught his attention, and he closed his eyes, letting out a slow breath.It wasn’t that he was listening so much as reaching out with his senses and- 

“Kakashi are you going to just stand there and stare?” Iruka asked with a mildly annoyed tone in his voice.“That game of yours is getting bothersome.”

The older ninja appeared a few feet away from him, tilting his head to the side.“Bothersome?You love this game don’t you?Why else would we be playing it year after year Iruka?”

It wasn’t a lie either.Iruka had always been good at finding people, being able to pinpoint with deadly accuracy where people were standing simply by calling out with his chakra, and hearing where it bounced back from.He had been what…five? Six? The first time that he had been able to pick up on where Kakashi was, which just seemed to fascinate the other.

_“What’s your name?” The twelve year old with the gray hair had asked him._

_“Iruka Umino…”_

_“Nice to meet you Iruka, name’s Kakashi. How’d you find me?”_

_“I dunno, I listened?”_

It had been the same ever since that first time.Kakashi would appear somewhere out of his line of sight and just wait for him to find him.It had proven to, after his parents time, be a welcomed form of familiarity after he had suddenly found himself completely alone.Kakashi had been there beside him, just waiting quietly until he was noticed by the other. It was what he had needed in that moment, as he sat there in the small apartment that he had been given by the Hokage, ones used for those who had been orphaned.He had had someone there for him when he needed it most.

Iruka looked over towards Kakashi, a brow raised.It had not taken much to figure out what his new job was; Kakashi would disappear at odd hours, suddenly have to leave, be gone for days at a time, and was secretive about his work.It was not the normal ninja stuff either, more than just going out on missions.People in the village always whispered about him, how they had never seen anyone like him.Or at least they hadn’t until Itachi Uchiha had started at the Academy.

“I don’t get to see you a lot anymore,” Iruka commented looking back towards the memorial.“I was just-“

“I know what you were doing, I had not meant to interrupt.”Kakashi never did, he would happily wait there to be noticed.Or at least, Iruka suspected that he would be happy to wait for him to have finished.“Congratulations, on passing your exams.”

“Says the youngest person to ever pass the Chunin exams,” Iruka commented, closing his eyes for a moment before he turned away from the memorial.“You want to go get a bite to eat or something?You got the time?”

Kakashi nodded his head.“I got the time.”

It was one of the things that Iruka liked about Kakashi the more time that he spent with him, Kakashi did not sugar coat things for him; if he thought Iruka was doing something that was reckless he said so, if he thought he needed to get up and do something he said so, if he did not have the time for more than a quick hello, he said so.It was something that not a lot of people in the village did with him these days.To them all, he was still the one who lost both his parents because of the nine-tailed fox.He had been given a lot of leeway by a lot of those in the village.Kakashi never did.

“Might even have time to help you practice with the kunai while using that ability of yours.”

Iruka looked over towards him as they began to walk back towards the center of the village to find something to eat.“You’d help me with that?” he asked seeming a little shocked that Kakashi would take time out of his busy schedule to even consider helping him with something like that.He had been training a lot on his own recently, trying to think over what his next steps were for his path as a ninja.

Maybe Kakashi would be a good person to talk about that with later.Kakashi was older than him, more experienced, and he did respect his opinion in that regard. As much as he knew that people looked at him with pity in their eyes, they looked towards Kakshi with nothing but respect in their eyes.He was the one to watch, he was the one who would go places.Iruka was the one who lost his parents.It was almost funny that they were friends. 

His parents had been so surprised when Iruka had told them that he had met Kakashi and that Kakashi wanted to be his friend; everyone in the village knew of Kakashi, the ninja who had graduated at the age of five, and was a chunin by six.Iruka had just been happy to have a friend who seemed to want to be around him.Not that he had not had a lot of friends growing up, just none that really actively sought him out.

“Mind if we get ramen?” he asked as they got closer to Ichiraku Ramen.It was by far one of Iruka’s favorites, and a staple in the village since it had open. There was something in Kakashi’s eyes, a smile?It was possible, hard to tell with that mask over his mouth and nose., as the other nodded his head.

Iruka did not see the smile though that did appear as his features brightened going into the shop and taking a seat.The old man who ran the shop did not even have to ask what Iruka wanted, he always got the same thing each time he went. “I heard a rumor.Is it true that Itatchi is gonna be a member of ANBU?” he asked curious more than anything else.Itatchi was younger than he was by several years, but they had been at the Academy at the same time.Everyone in the school heard the whispers about Itatchi, that he was a prodigy that he was in line to become the next Hokage or anything he set his mind towards.

“You know I cannot speak about what goes on in ANBU,” Kakatshi said, looking towards Iruka with a brow raised.

“You’re also not denying it,” Iruka pointed out as the bowls of ramen were set down in front of them.“Thank you for the food.”Iruka started in on the bowl of ramen, slurping up the noodles happily, hearing Kakashi say the same phrase quietly from beside him. 

“Just because I don’t deny does not mean I am confirming it.”

“It also doesn’t mean you’re denying it either.”Iruka looked over towards him.“You gonna be okay working with him?”

“I’ll do my duty.”

“Yes but will you ‘do your duty’ happily or with that angry scowl that seems to be your go to.”

“Iruka…”

“Hm?”Iruka looked to him chewing on a mouthful of noodles.There was something his eyes, a sorrow or longing.What was it?Why couldn’t he pick it up?It wasn’t a look that he had seen on Kakashi’s features before. 

“Have you thought about what you would like to do?”

“I don’t know…”He lifted his bowl and drank down the broth before going for his wallet.Kakashi placed a hand on his wrist and shook his head.

“Lunch is on me today. My treat.”

“Thanks Kakashi.”He watched as Kakashi paid for their food, noting briefly that Kakashi’s bowl was empty even though he was certain that he did not see him remove that mask of his.

“Think about teaching,” Kakashi commented as he stood up moving to exit the shop with Iruka following him.

Was he a mind reader?That had been one of the ideas that he had been considering.Then again, he was a student who had been so inconsistent while he was there, but he had turned it around hadn’t he?He wanted to do something that would really help the village.Iruka was also aware of his limitations.

Iruka shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants.“The Lord Hokage told me that everyone in the village has the Will of Fire,” Iruka said idly as they started walking down the street.“I wouldn’t mind passing that onto the next generation, helping them find it as the Lord Hokage helped me.”

“You’d be good at it.Far better teacher than I would be.”

“How could you possibly know that?”

“Trust me on this Iruka.You would be a good teacher.You have that calm and patient manner that would work well for a teacher.Don’t think about how you did in school, think of what you over come.You’d be one hell of a teacher.”There was that look, the smile that lingered in his eyes before he let out a sigh.“I have to head out. See you around.”In a flash he was gone, back to his duties as a member of ANBU.

Iruka smiled a bit, shaking his head as he started to walk home.“A teacher…Me…”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it's not clear in the chapter, there's a two year time jump.

_“No wait my parents are there!”_

Iruka was in the corner of his room, in the same spot that he had been in for the past two days.He had not moved, he had not left the apartment.It was dark, and his stomach was growling, but he could not bring himself to move from the spot that he was in.Some part of his mind knew that he was in bad shape, some part of him told him that if he wanted to survive he had to move.The energy and the will was not there.

At some point on the second day, he became aware of Kakashi sitting next to him, silently. Someone was there, someone cared enough to come find him. Others had tried, Iruka had sent them all running away from him. He did not want to see anybody or talk to anybody.But Kakashi…

Slowly, he leaned over, and let his head come to rest on the older boy’s shoulder.

“Hey, you found me, looks like you win again Iruka.”The familiar phrase brought a faint smile to his features, really the first time that his expression had changed in a while. 

The silence settled back down between them for a long while, until the sky started to become dark.“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”Iruka opened his mouth to protest, only to feel a wet cloth against his face.He lifted his eyes to look towards Kakashi, who seemed to be smiling at him.“It’s okay Iruka, you don’t need to be strong.I’m here.I will help you.”

 

Iruka’s eyes flew open and he sat up in bed, pinching the bridge of his nose.Why on earth was he thinking of that?That had been eight years ago at least.If it hadn’t been for Kakashi being there, he was certain the Lord Hokage would have had to take rather drastic measure with him.It was the early hours of the morning, the sun just beginning to peak above the horizon. 

His brows furrowed slightly when he noticed the other side of the room, where the other bed was empty.Kakashi had left already?It was supposed to be his night off, not having to report to work until Iruka went to head to the Academy.It had taken work, but he had passed the tests to become one of the Academy teachers the previous year.It would not be easy, some part of him knew that, but he also knew that it was the right bath for him.The next week was when he was to start teaching the new group of students.

The pair had gotten the apartment together, for financial reasons it was easier for the two of them to share the place.It wasn’t that big, a large room that they had been able to section off into different areas, sleeping and living/eating.There was never an issue with space, they both had enough room.There was a small issue when Kakashi started to bring home his dogs.One was fine, when he brought them all home, it got a little cramped with the both of them and easily six puppies.Iruka would complain to Kakashi, but, secretly, he did not mind.If it made Kakashi smile, then he was fine with it.Something about that smile warmed his heart, made him want to see it as often as possible.

He sighed and set about getting ready for the day.It was when he passed by the window that he got a feeling, that sinking feeling in his stomach like what he had when the Nine-Tailed Fox demon attacked.Something had happened, something bad.That unique ability of his that first drew Kakashi to him was going haywire, there were people darting about so quickly that he couldn’t pick up on who it was.Iruka rushed, throwing on his uniform, and was tying on his headband as he left the apartment looking around for signs of where he should go. 

There were dogs barking, which was unusual for that time of the morning.In the distance he thought he saw both ninjas and dogs jumping along the roof tops.Something had happened, and people had only just learned about what had happened.Normally in that situation he would-No.No.Why wasn’t his brain working?Why couldn’t he think of where he was supposed to go?

Hokage.Chunin were to report to the Hokage for information in the event of a disaster or tragedy.But he was now an Academy Teacher, that…that probably changed things, he decided to head to the Academy.Iruka did not make it to the Academy though despite his best efforts to get there.There were others talking and whispering and he caughtt just a few words. “Uchiha, dead, Sasuke, Itatchi.”

It made no sense to him, and his instincts were to go to the Uchiha compound, see what he could learn from there and yet.There was a flash of people moving about, the ones in the cloaks who were unmistakable as the ANBU Black Ops.He didn’t see Kakashi among them. If the ANBU were involved, something bad happened.

He had a duty.He had a duty to do and he had to get to where he was supposed to report.His eyes scanned the area, and he headed towards the Hokage’s residence, when he saw a familiar figure moving quickly.

“Hana!” He shouted to her, the fellow ninja skidding to a halt by him, her three dogs coming to sniff at him briefly.“Do you know what happened?”

Hana Inuzuku was several years younger than he was, but just as skilled if not more than he was.Her dark hair was pulled back out of her face and tied out of the way.Her gaze darkened as he asked. “You haven’t heard?Someone slaughtered the Uchiha Clan.Sasuke’s in the hospital and Itatchi is missing. Sasuke’s the only one who had survived.”

And suddenly, it was like Iruka was back ten years ago.It didn’t matter that the conditions weren’t the same; there was no demon fox destroying the village, people shouting or fires, and it was morning.It was an entirely situation…except there was now a child alone. Someone had taken his family from him. Most of the rest of the day went by in a blur. Iruka set about his tasks, helping with the search of the village for any other survivors before he went to the Academy to continue to work on developing his lesson plans.Classes would start soon and he’d have a a whole new bunch of young students to watch over.

It was then that he saw the name on the list, and really that just made everything worse.Naruto Uzumaki.The boy that contained within him the very fox demon that had taken his parents.It was too much for his mind to handle, the information of the day swirling about, making it difficult to process.

The sun was beginning to set as he got back to the apartment, setting about making something to eat, able to hear Kakashi’s voice in his head from long ago telling him he had to eat.So much had happened in such a short span of time, then again, that was how the world worked.There were no flashing signs indicating that there was a tragedy about to happen.If there was, it would be fantastic, useful, everyone would be able to prepare.

The world wasn’t perfect, the world was a cruel place.

“You could have used the front door,” Iruka said not looking up from where he was stirring the instant ramen in the cup. There was no response from the other, and Iruka frowned looking over towards where Kakashi stood.

The look in his eyes made Iruka’s blood run cold.It did not look like Kakashi was even there, his gaze so distant, unseeing. The mask in his hand, the one he wore as a member of ANBU slipped from his fingers, hitting the ground with a thud, a crack spreading along its face.Never before had he seen Kakashi act in such a way, and they were close.

“Kakashi,” Iruka said taking a step towards him, seeing if he could get those eyes to focus on him.“Kakashi.”Still no response.Iruka stood beside him, and helped him to sit down before he took a seat beside him on the bed.He leaned over and let his head rest on Kakashi’s shoulder.“I found you, I win.”

Iruka ignored the slight movement, not thinking anything of it until he felt Kakashi’s hand upon his cheek lifting his chin up. He met his gaze, his heart seeming to freeze in his chest seeing the black half mask gone from his features.Then Kakashi’s lips were on his own in a gentle, loving kiss. 

“I don’t want to wait. I can’t risk losing you without you ever knowing how I feel Iruka.I need you to know-“

In that moment, it was like time slowed down, and the only people in the world right then was him and Kakashi.The one who had always been there for him, whose smile made him think everything would be okay, and he always wanted to see.Who he could never stop thinking about, who he missed so terribly when he was away from him. Who, Iruka knew, he was hopelessly in love with.

In answer to the statement, before Kakashi could even finish his words, Iruka leaned in and let his lips brush lightly against Kakashi’s. In his heart, Iruka knew what Kakashi was going to say, and to him there was no better way to respond, than showing him that he understood what he mean.Kakashi did not have to say it, because Iruka knew, he felt the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Kakashi)**

It was difficult to sleep, to function, the knowledge that somehow he had failed to see the signs and it had led to the deaths of so many. How could he have not voiced his concerns?It had not been any of his business, it had not been something that he should have had to concern himself with.Though he had fears and concerns about the Itatchi as the Captain of the ANBU Black Ops, he had kept his mouth shut about them.Itatchi always presented himself as cold, calculating, and that there was something else on his mind whenever they were on missions.There were unexplained absences and everything else that was going on revolving his family that had had the ANBU on edge.

Yet he had done nothing. He had not lifted a single finger to warn anyone or raise a concern.

And now there was a child left without a family, a child who had gone through hell and back at the hands of his older brother.It had been all but confirmed that the one who had killed the Uchiha Clan had been Itatchi. If he had spoken up then maybe, just maybe.

_“If that is your wish Kakashi, then we will respect it.”_

_“It is.”_

_“I strongly advise against it, and the ANBU will sorely miss you Kakashi.”_

Kakashi leaned against the wall of the shower, letting the hot water wash away the stress guilt that he felt building up.It helped, but only slightly.There was a soft knock on the door, but he did not open his eyes, he knew who it was, and who would be walking in within a moment.

“You okay in there?” Iruka.He was the one bright spot in his life, the one person who always could bring a smile to his features. The one who he missed when he was apart from him, and the one who he saw when he closed his eyes.

“If I say I’m fine are you going to believe me?”

“You should know the answer to that.” 

“Then why ask?”

“Because I care about you, you idiot?”

Kakashi made a face, not that Iruka could see it clearly from where he was given there was a curtain separating the two of them.The water stopped and the curtain was pulled aside and kakashi found himself face to face with Iruka.The other reached out placing a towel on the top of his head.“Come on, you’re alright. You’ve been in here for a long time, stay in there any longer I might have had to send in one of the pups after you.”

“You’re a riot Iruka,” Kakashi said using the towel to dry his hair, freezing after a moment.Sasuke…he was like Iruka now.Like that boy Naruto.Three individuals without a family.Three who had grown up after losing their parents.And Iruka was to be teaching both him and Naruto.The world seemed to tilt, and his hand flew out to steady himself.

Then Iruka was there, his arm sliding around his waist, taking on most of his weight.“I got you.”How was his voice so calm?Why was it so calm?How could he be so calm despite everything that’s going on? “Let’s get you dried off, into something comfortable, and get something into your stomach.You’ll feel better.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“I don’t care, you’re going to eat.”Iruka smiled at him as he had him sit on the toilet and went about drying his hair. 

It felt nice, the pressure of Iruka’s hands and the motion as the other rubbed at his head.Kakashi allowed his eyes to close, doing his best to try and relax. Every muscle in his body felt tense, and he was trying to relax them one at a time.It wasn’t until he felt the towel against his face, the gentle touch that he reached up and took hold of one of Iruka’s hands.

“It’s not your fault you know.”Kakashi felt his shoulder’s go tense.“What Itatchi did, it’s not your fault.”The towel moved away from his face, and he was eye level with Iruka, his gaze soft, a faint smile on his features.“I know you don’t believe me but-“Iruka took his hand and carefully dried off his arm, before moving to his neck and his chest.“I’ll say it as many times as I need to for you to believe me…”

It was left unspoken.Just as he had done for Iruka eight years ago after his parents had been killed.God the day that he had found Iruka after he had been released from the hospital and declared healthy, he had felt a pang of fear run through him like he had never felt before. All of fourteen, and they had sent him to check on Iruka after he had continued to send the medical ninjas running from him.There had been, huddled in a corner, pale, with eyes so distant Kakashi had thought that the other was simply gone.

It wasn’t until he felt Iruka lean against him that he knew that he was going to be okay.Kakashi had moved in that night and did not leave his side until he was certain that Iruka would be able to function without him.It had gotten him in trouble with his Captain in ANBU, but really Kakashi could not have cared less.His friend needed him, and if it meant that no more of the poor saps who the Hokage sent to check in got kunai thrown at them, it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

Each morning, each night, Kakashi would tell him that it was not his fault that his parents had died.That even if he had stayed and fought with them, it would not have been his fault if they died.They did what they had to to protect him from the fox. 

Eight years later, and their roles had reversed.

“Let me,” Kakashi said taking the towel from him.It was a struggle to come up with something.“Do we have any of those dumplings left? Could eat some of those I guess.”

“I’ll go heat them up, come on out when you’re ready.”There was that smile, that stupidly hopeful smile that Kakashi envied, as the other stood and left the bathroom.He could hear him laugh as one of the pups barked and presumably leapt at his legs.

Iruka had not seen the bodies, and he hoped he never would see the photographs or hear them described.The entire clan was still in the morgue at the hospital with the wounds being documented…and he knew that Iruka had been in school with both Itatchi and Izumi.That had been difficult to stomach, seeing Izumi laying there, eyes wide and unseeing, blood staining her skin, and no less than four shurikin sticking out of her back, feet bare arms out stretched towards where her parents were. 

Kakashi closed his eyes, and ran a hand over his face before he finished drying himself off.He stood, tugging on the boxers and pajama pants that he had brought into the bathroom to change into before he left, heading towards where Iruka stood.

Stepping up behind him, he slipped his arms around Iruka’s waist and buried his nose into his neck.“Thank you…” Kakashi murmured against his skin, holding him in a protective manner. This man in his arms was all that mattered to him, so long as he was there to hold him, so long as he was there when he would get home, the world did not seem so dark.

“You don’t have to thank me Kakashi.”He could feel Iruka leaning back against him, into the protective embrace. There was a gentle nudge of his nose against the side of his head that caused Kakashi to lift his head looking at him.Iruka was smiling at him and it made his heart soar. “We’ll talk when you’re ready, for now, I’ll take care of you.You’re not alone Kakashi, I’m here.”


	4. Chapter 4

It had been the first full day of class, and already Iruka could tell that the group of students assigned to him, the ones he would be teaching till they graduated from the Academy were going to be an absolute handful. Besides Sasuke and Naruto, he had members from the Akimichi, Aburami, Inuzuka, Nara, Hyuga, and Yamanaka clans.Not to mention all the girls seemed to be utterly infatuated with Sasuke and it was only the first day.

The first day had gone fairly well all things considered.There were no issues that he had not been able to handle without much difficulty. Sure there had been a fight between Choji and Kiba when Kiba’s pup went after Choji’s snacks, and Shino’s bugs easily scared every single child in the class when Naruto had bumped into him.

No one died, no one went to the infirmary or hospital while under his watch, and yet…

And yet he had gone to the Third Hokage the day before classes were to start and had asked to be switched to a different class.It was to difficult, every time he looked at the boy Naruto, all he saw was the demon fox.The Hokage had been silent as he stated his case, and asked him to give it till the end of the week to think over his decision.

Iruka sighed as he watched all the students file off to meet their parents or siblings, except for Sasuke and Naruto.The two boys would not stand near each other, and eventually separately left. In the distance, he saw someone approach Sasuke, a ninja sent to guide him home.No one came for Naruto.

“You going to hide up in that tree all evening Kakashi?” Iruka asked his arms folded over his chest.

“Never understood how you’re able to find me so easily.”Kakashi appeared beside him looking in the direction that the students had gone off in.“How did it go?”

“I don’t know if I can teach him….” Iruka said, his features falling slightly as he made his way back towards the classroom.“All I see when I look at him is the fox.”

“You can’t blame the child, Iruka.”Kakashi leaned against the doorframe, watching as Iruka made sure that everything was in order for the next day.“It was not the child’s choice to have the fox demon sealed inside him.”

“I know that, I do I know that…”Iruka clenched his hand, his brows furrowed.“But I-“

“But you still blame yourself, and it’s hard to even near the boy because he reminds you of the fox.”Iruka looked towards Kakashi and where he was standing, hating that somehow Kakashi was able to read exactly what he was thinking when he couldn’t put it into words. “It’s not going to be easy Iruka.You and the boy are a lot alike.That day, your worlds changed, and you both lost your parents.”

“Could you stop being all sagely for one moment?”

“It might be possible,” Kakashi said looking at him with a brow raised.

“It just hurts…And I don’t…I don’t know if I can-“

“So rely on me, Iruka.You can.”Kakashi wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “Because I know you, and I know how much you care.That child looks up to you already.I saw the look he had in his eyes.All that kid wants is to make his sensei proud.”

Iruka looked towards Kakashi, his eyes wet with tears as the other man spoke. 

“Don’t let that child lose anyone else Iruka, it’s not his fault that the fox was sealed in him, and he is all alone in the world.”

“I hate whenyou get like this,” Iruka mumbled shaking his head.

“No you don’t. You love it.Come on, Dinner’s on me.”

“Depends,” Iruka said rubbing his hand against his eyes briefly.“If it means you’re cooking then no. There are so many qualities you have that are admirable, your cooking ability is not one of them.”

“I cook just fine, you just don’t appreciate the sort of food I cook.”

“Kakashi picking up take out is not cooking,” Iruka said with a light smile on his features as he shook his head.He looked once more around the classroom, picturing the students in their seats, and then little Naruto alone on the playground.Damn Kakashi and his logic.

“You ready?”

Iruka nodded his head, and led the way back out of the academy.The sun was starting to set as they walked the streets, among the people getting out of work, or just headed out to see friends.Couples on their anniversary, and young love just starting to form were mingling about the streets.One or two children he recognized from class waved to him, and of course he waved back to them. His students were already starting to recognize him.

“Iruka sensei!” They were near one of the restaurants that had fairly good ramen, though it held nothing on Ichiraku’s, when Naruto called out to him.The child had a bright smile and was waving at him as he ran up to him. Naruto stopped and looked Kakashi up and down.“Who’s that?”

It took a moment before Iruka squatted down in front of Naruto and smiled at him.This boy is like me.The fox took his family from him.“Hello Naruto, this is my friend Kakashi, we were going to pick up some dinner.”He paused glancing up towards Kakashi.“Would you like to join us? I know a place in town that has the best ramen.”

Naruto was like himself, always reaching out to people to be turned away.So lonely and desperate for one person to reach out and say that they were there, to do something to make them smile.

The child’s eyes went wide with surprise both at Kakashi, and the offer of dinner.It took a moment before Naruto was nodding his head eagerly.As they started to head towards Ichiraku’s, Iruka felt Naruto tug on his vest.He glanced down, but saw him simply holding onto the hem, an almost nervous look in his eyes.All he needed was someone to care about him.Someone to believe in him.

Any trace of doubt or nervousness that Naruto had in him disappeared when he sat at the counter and the bowl of ramen was placed in front of him.The evening went on, Naruto chattering happily about his day and about all the things that happened in Iruka’s class with Kakashi and the owner of the shop.It was heart warming to see him enjoying himself.

“And-and then it was so funny cause Kiba’s puppy ate Choji’s last chip and Choji says some stuff about the last chip being the best or something and no one takes the last chip from him, and I got knocked back and into Shino and then all these bugs appeared!”

They were getting the play by play of how the day went, and, even though Iruka was there, he was just as invested in the story as Naruto was telling it to him and Kakashi. Kakashi was smiling through his mask at Naruto, listening as if it was the most fascinating story he had ever heard.

It was around that time that a ninja who worked specifically with the orphaned children appeared at the entrance to Ichiraku’s.“Naruto, we have to go, you have school in the morning and you don’t need to be bothering these two ninja.”

“He wasn’t bothering us,” Iruka said before Kakashi could say anything.Iruka looked at Naruto who was staring at him, blue eyes suddenly filled with concerned and tears.“We enjoyed having his company, he was no bother at all.”

Naruto beamed and leapt at Iruka, hugging him the best he could.“Thank you Iruka sensei!” Naruto said hugging him once more before he followed off after the other ninja.

“So…I take it you’re not going to be asking to switch classes?”

“How could I?” Iruka said, turning to finish his last bite of food.“When it’s so clear to me…that that boy needs someone because everyone else keeps leaving.”


	5. Chapter 5

The days became more and more routine, or about as routine as they could be when he had a class that seemed determine to never have a second where all of them were quiet and nice.If it wasn’t a problem with Kiba and Akamaru, the pup barking non-stop because someone had snuck food in their pockets, it was Shino’s bugs creeping out and terrifying the class.Not to mention that the girls always ganged up on anyone who ever said anything bad about Sasuke, like a frightening pack of little monsters.

At lunch, Iruka always let the class eat where they wanted when they were outside.Most of the time, he would sit with Naruto.He had always started to make sure to pack an extra lunch, after once or twice noticing Naruto had not had one.Iruka had not wanted to be able to be there for the child, but he did care.Naruto was all alone in the world, and dear god if he did not remember how awful it had been to be stuck in the housing provided for orphans.It was lonely, isolating, and had made him worse when he was a kid.

“Iruka sensei?”

Iruka looked towards Naruto, having just taken a bite of the rice he had packed to go with his meal.Naruto was sitting beside him, his lunch in his lap, staring off towards the other kids.“Yes Naruto?”

Naruto met his eyes then looked down.“Nothing.”The boy made it so Iruka couldn’t question him by shoveling his food into his mouth so quickly it was astounding to Iruka.As much as Naruto needed someone there, he was reluctant to trust in the kindness that Iruka showed him.

As the kids started to get up to go play, Iruka watched them a smile on his features he finished his food.“Go play Naruto.I bet Kiba would let you join in the game they’re playing.”

“What if they say no?”

“Then come back over here and we’ll play a game.”

That seemed to be the reassurance that Naruto needed, and he got to his feet running off to ask to play.He felt his heart swell with joy when the others did let him play.At the very least, Naruto seemed to be getting along with Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru.They were all going to be fine ninja someday, and he was certain they all had bright futures ahead of them.

He knew on some level he should have stopped the games and brought them inside to keep teaching…but they were children.They deserved to run, to laugh and have fun.Eventually he did bring them back inside for their lessons. He always took time while explaining different things with them, helping them as needed when they had questions. As the day wound down, the students were running out waving good bye to him as they went, and to his delight, he spotted Naruto leaving with the little group of friends he was starting to form with the others.

That was good.He deserved to have friends.

“You’re in the right hand back corner of the classroom,” he said when they had all left, stating to pick up the papers from the tables.

“Well look at that, you found me again,” Kakashi said moving to help him pick up the papers.“How were they today?Did Naruto have food?”

“He did, Some of the children let him play with them too.The kids from the Inuzuka, Akimichi, and Nara clans.”

“So Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru?”

“That’s right.”He took the stack of paper from Kakasi, offering him a bit of a smile.“I just hope they all learn to work together…they tend to be a bit rowdy at times.Doesn’t help that Kiba’s got a puppy with him all the time.”There was a look on Kakashi’s face and he looked towards him.“You brought the pups home again, didn’t you?”

“It is how I am training them.If they do not know my scent how am I ever going to be able to use them and make sure they don’t go after me rather than the target I ask for?”

“That’s an excuse and you know it.Kakashi they’re getting too big for our place.”Not that it was a real complaint, Iruka cared for those dogs just as much as Kakashi did, and having them around was a sheer joy.And of course, it meant he got to see Kakashi when he was relaxed, which was a positive. 

His eyes were suddenly covered as Kakashi reached over, pushing the headband down over his eyes in a playful manner.“Then find me again dear Iruka.Won’t be quite so easy this time.”His voice was already distant, and when he lifted the headband no one was there save for one of the pups who was wagging his tail at him.

Iruka rolled his eyes and knelt down, holding his hand out to the pup, Urushi.Not that he was biased, but Urushi was probably his favorite out of all of the dogs that Kakshi was training.It helped that despite his rather aggressive appearance, Urushi liked him.“What do you say, want to help me find Kakashi?” he asked watching as the pup sniffed his hand. 

Urushi tilted his head then stood up loping over towards the door, looking back to Iruka to make sure that he was following him before he left the school.Iruka followed.Really, he did not need the dog to find Kakashi, this was the game that the two of them had played since they were kids. It had helped him develop the bond with Kakashi, and he had gotten very good at identifying his specific signature. 

It had taken most of the evening, and brief pauses when he would run into his students to greet them politely, interact with their parents if they happened to be with their children.The interruptions seemed to make Urushi annoyed, the puppy barking at him if he paused for too long.Where they found him was at the top of the mountain where the former hokages kept watch over Konoha. 

“Took you long enough,” Kakashi said looking to the pup and then to Iruka. “Urushi give you trouble?”

“Not at all, he was a sweetheart.Best behaved of all of your dogs,” Iruka said bending down to rub at Urushi’s head, the pup’s tail wagging.“Any reason we’re up here Kakashi?”

Kakashi was quiet for a moment before he nodded.“I’ve been given a mission.I leave tomorrow.”

“How long?”

“The Hokage did not know.”

“Are you alright to be going?” Iruka took a step towards him, his brows furrowed with concern. His worry was natural, the massacre had taken a significant toll on Kakashi, and if this mission was at all related to that, Iruka was not sure if it was the smartest idea for Kakashi to be a part of it. 

“I’ll be fine.Don’t worry about me.”

“It’s too late for that, not only will I worry, I’m going to miss you.”

Kakashi was smiling behind the mask that covered his mouth and nose as he wrapped an arm around Iruka.“Let’s go home.”


End file.
